Investigations will be carried out on the structural glycoproteins of the lens capsule of beef, rabbit and rat and the influence of cataract and aging on the localization and structure of this material. The influence of aging and cataract will be also studied on the surface glycoproteins of the lens capsules. Chemical and immunological electron microscopy will be used.